My Guardian, Your Guardian, Our Guardian
by Mckaykay
Summary: I was created from a prayer. Here to protect Naruto Uzamaki from any evil creature. Don't worry Minato-san and Kushina-san I'll protect your son. Well then wish me luck, cause I just might need it.


**My Guardian, Your Guardian, Our Guardian**

_This wasn't happening. He shouldn't have been released. There shouldn't be any lives being lost to just tame this beast. If it wasn't released then maybe just maybe, I could be home cuddling with my newborn child and wife. We could be huddled together knowing that we lived another day to see, hear, and touch our child. But no, that didn't happen. Here I am, standing on top of this building ready to bring this beast down so that no one else has to lose their lives. And hopefully my son's future will not be difficult with something else inside of him._

_Closing my eyes, I gave a sigh and rapidly threw my hands into the sealing jutsu that will seal this beast into my son and hopefully that the village would receive no more damage. _

_Kushina, my dear wife, please forgive me. I'm leaving you to this world by yourself to take care of our son, Naruto._

_With that said, I opened my eyes and muttered the words that was going to change everyone's life. Then a flash was seen._

_On the other side of the Village_

_Oh, my baby. How I wish I could hold you and make those tears disappear from those chubby cheeks. How I wish your father was here so we could be a family again. But it seems that it won't happen tonight. It seems that your father will not be showing up ever again. And I might not be here with you no longer with that beast out there ruining our home. I don't want to leave you, I want to be here with you until I grow old. I want you to have a mother and a father in your life. Not for you to live alone._

_As I look at you with the candles lit up around you and the marks that cover your tummy and the ground that you lay in the middle of. And don't get me started about your eyes, there closed from my view with tears flowing from them. How I wish to pick you up and run away from this place, run away from the beast, run away from our destiny._

_Closing my eyes, I stood up and turned my back towards you. Tonight was the night, that I knew would be coming. Madara, I know you're here causing all of this trouble. I am ready to protect my son from you._

_With that said, I opened my eyes for only them to narrow in determination. Jumping threw the window and heading toward the man that will most likely cause more trouble in the future._

_Minato, my strong husband, please forgive me. I'm leaving our son, Naruto to this_ _world with no love of parents._

_With that said, I pulled out my favorite kunai and blocked the enemy kunai from hurting me. Glancing at my attacker, I then pushed away from him and lunged with the aura of killing._

In a city high above from all of the shinobi lands

_I watched the damage being inflicted upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves by a nine – tailed demon fox. It was very sad to see so many lives being lost. I wish that there were something I could do but, atlas I couldn't for I am condemned to never jump into shinobi lives. Even my daughters who were created by prayers of fellow humans, could not go and assist the people that needed help._

_My heart clenched toward the baby boy that had lost both of his parents and gained a demon inside of him. How I wish I could help. Maybe I could send a Guardian or a friend or a mother to help his future._

_Eyes widening, that's it! Quickly I stood with my white robes and gold chains hanging off of me and headed toward the area of the souls that had died in battle to only be brought to my homeland to live a new life of peace._

Area of Souls

"_Minato-kun."_

"_Minato-kun, it's time to wake up."_

_Hearing my name being called, I slowly awoken from my peace full slumber. Once my eyes were open, the first thing I saw was my wife, Kushina dressed in a white summer dress. She looked so beautiful at the moment. Sitting up, I then looked around the place that we were in. Everything was white._

"_Minato-kun."_

"_Hai, Kushina-chan." I said, turning my head towards my red/orange haired wife._

"_Where are we?" she asked me with confusion written on her face._

"_I do not know, Kushina-chan." I told her with a look of confusion as well._

_Then a new voice appeared in this endless of white._

"_You two are in the Village of Light." A man with white hair that reached mid back and deep red eyes full of wisdom. He had on white robes with gold shackles on his neck, arms, and ankles. But he didn't look to be in pain._

_Standing up with Kushina behind me, I then asked the man, "What do you mean Village of light. I never heard of a village like that."_

_The man gave a chuckle before sitting on the ground in front of us. He gestured for us to do the same._

_Feeling no chakra or danger from this man, Kushina followed his gesture and all the while pulling her husband down as well._

"_My name is Keiji, head of the village and father to all. The village that I speak about is only for people who have pure souls to enter and be apart of." He told us with a smile on his non-wrinkle face._

_I bowed my head and said, "My name is Minato and this is my wife Kushina." Kushina bowed her head after I introduced her. The man nodded his head._

"_I know that you guys are probably missing your dear son, Naruto." Keiji said._

_Both of our eyes widen at what we heard._

"_How – How did you know our son?" Kushina asked._

"_Oh, I don't. I just simply watched the battle that unfolded before my eyes. I saw both of your thoughts and what you guys were doing." Keiji told us honestly._

_Kushina bowed her head holding back the tears I knew were about to fall down her face. Grabbing her hand, I slowly intertwined our fingers together._

_Turning my head back to Keiji, I then nodded me head to answer him._

_Keiji then started to smile, "Would you like to create a Guardian for your son?"_

_We both looked at the man surprised again._

"_Can we?" I asked, uncertain._

"_Hai. All you need to do is pray what kind of Guardian you want." Keiji told us._

_I turned toward Kushina, to see if she wanted to do it._

_Kushina looked like she would wuld cry from joy at the words Keiji said. She quickly nodded her head and grabbed both of my hands and bow her head to pray. Quickly, I did the same._

_Keiji smiled "Now focus all of your heart and mind into this."_

Age of our son

_A light started to appear before Keiji_

A child from Eve

_The light started to grow_

With hair of a flower

_The light then turned a light pink_

Strength of a thousand men

_Light began to grow more_

Eyes of emerald that could see through anything

_Light then took a shape of a child_

Smarter than any Kage

_The child started to move_

Can control anything

_The child with flowing hair started to dance_

Heart full of love

_A smile appeared on her face_

Soul full of pure

_Her eyes started to open_

Our son's Guardian

_The child stopped dancing and walked toward the wife and husband with pink hair flowing behind_

And she would be known as

_The girl stopped in front of the praying couple with emerald eyes showing determination_

"Sakura Haruno, Guardian of Naruto Uzamaki"

_Minato and Kushina opened their eyes to be met with a beautiful little girl. She had pink hair that went to her shoulders and emerald eyes. She wore a spaghetti strapped white dress and a gold chain around her neck._

_The girl then bowed, "I am honored to protect your son. I'll treat him as my brother and protect him from any danger in the future."_

_Kushina started to cry but, still smiled and Minato bowed his head. _

"_Thank you, Sakura-san."_

_The girl named Sakura, gave us a smile._

_Keiji walked over to them and tapped Sakura on her forehead. A seal appeared at the spot he touched before disappearing from everyone's eyes._

"_That will come in handy some day, Sakura-san. Please be wise on to using it." He told the girl._

_Sakura nodded her head, "Hai."_

_Ruffling her hair, "Okay then, let's get you guys settled in and figure out what kind of powers Minato and Kushina gave you, okay?"_

_The three nodded their heads and followed Keiji to Kushina and Minato's home but, Sakura's temporary home._

Later that night

_I can't wait to see you, Naruto. Wait for me until we meet. _


End file.
